The present technology relates to the technical field of a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present technology relates to the technical field of a zoom lens that is suitable as an imaging lens system for a digital camera system with interchangeable lenses and an imaging apparatus using the same in particular.
In recent years, there are, for example, digital camera systems with interchangeable lenses that spread at a rapid rate as an imaging apparatus. Of these digital camera systems with interchangeable lenses, a so-called non reflex camera that does not have a quick return mirror inside a camera body is particularly gaining ground.
The interchangeable lenses for the non reflex camera are expected to be downsized as well as to have good image formation performance, shake correction mechanism, and focusing mechanism that are provided in the interchangeable lenses in the past.
Examples of such zoom lenses suitable for downsizing so as to be provided in the imaging apparatus include zoom lenses of a type in which a first lens group having negative refractive power, a second lens group having positive refractive power, a third lens group having negative refractive power, and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power are arranged in order from an object side to an image side (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-208889, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-343584, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-27262).
In the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-208889, the second lens group includes a positive lens, a negative lens, a negative lens, and a positive lens arranged in order from the object side to the image side.
In the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-343584, the second lens group includes a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens and a positive lens arranged in order from the object side to the image side, or includes a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, and a positive lens arranged in order from the object side to the image side.
In the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-27262, the second lens group includes a positive lens, a negative lens, and a positive lens arranged in order from the object side to the image side, or includes a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a negative lens and a positive lens arranged in order from the object side to the image side.